Vent to Turnabout
by BladeXFire
Summary: They're has been a murder at McDonalds, but the Wright Anything Agency is useless, due to them witnesses! But two new partners in L.A Will have to take it up. How will they defend x? And how will they bring down the murder? Many more characters and O.C
1. Start

It was a nice august night, it was in L.A. California. The air had a gentle breeze to it, making hair and lose coats sway to the side, but not breezy enough to knock a hat off someone's head. Andrew Sherman, a regular man who had nightshift this day, just woke up and was heading towards a local mcdonalds on his street, it was near tres bien, a french restaurant that was somehow still in business.

Another man, who also worked a night shift, but he was a DJ, the DJ Pwn-thee, of , no one knew his first name. He was a regular at this McDonalds, always came to get a iced frappuccino at 7:00 P.M Never late or early. He was a coffee aficionado, meaning he loved his coffee, just like a prosecution man who was convicted of first degree murder of the woman named Misty Fey, Diego Armando.

walked into the McDonalds and the cashier recognized him. "Do you want your regular sir?" He asked him.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Mac." He replied and pulled out a five from his wallet and gave it to the man known as Big Mac. Mr. Fox waited patiently as they started to make him his coffee.

"Here you are Dj." Mac said. "And $2.50 for you change." he gave him his change and coffee, then hurriedly ran to the restroom. Because he had a plan, to kill the Dj. He had to be uber careful though. Because lawyers was here. They where Phoenix wright, Apollo Justice, Athena Cykes, as well as Maya Fey and her cousin, Pearly fey. He went towards the window, and the door opened, Apollo needed to use the bathroom.

_Great, now chords of steel is here, I got to do this perfectly. Wait until he looks away… Perfect. _He turned around and saw the trench coat just standing, as usual. He saw apollo's glove free and was happy, _I can fram chords too!_ he went for the glove and carefully took it and switched it inside out and ran back firing a shot at the thought of what he thought to be , but it was a completely different man. It was Andrew. He dropped like a stone and Mac jumped out of the window and hid behind a wall.

The Dj heard the gunshot and ran towards the sound. He found the body and panicked, dropping his coffee onto the body, he reached for his cell looking away and Mac came out, hiding the pistol. "What happened?

"I dunno! I just found him!" The dj replied back. _What! Damn… Wait, maybe I could make it look like he was an accomplice. Yea, Got it! _

"Do you have a phone? I don't have mine, it broke!" He asked

"Uh" The Dj turned hearing sirens. Big mac jumped back into the window, to see chords of steel looking for his glove.

"Quick call the police! There has been a murder? Are you deaf or something?!" Mac yelled!

"Right away!" He left the bathroom to go to a public telephone. _Perfect! Stick the gun in the glove. _He forced it into the glove and ran to a vent, opened it to hide it. _Presto! _He ran back out, and the police sirens became so loud, he had not noticed.


	2. Investagation 1-1

A/N Sorry for the slow updates, I don't have typing motivation, and working on art stuffs and other stories I want to do. But here is the investigation part 1. So 1-1 I guess. I do not own anything phoenix wright, McDonalds, or any music, I just own the story idea and the OC's. Favorite or follow if like. I am just a 13 year old, so constructive criticism is wanted. By the way, I do own a 2002 Softail Harley Davidson Motorcycle. It's in storage in Utah.

Sorry for the slow updates. I'm working on a last of us fanfic named failure, I dunno when that'll be up, and my friend 13yearoldwine has started a fanfic, and so I'm co-authoring and lent him Adam Edgeworth, my main OC when he's developed. I can't believe I agreed to a MLP thing that doesn't involve Genocide or tries to be creepy.

I've lost all motivation, so only half the chapter will be posted.

Alibi's, Chapter one.

Begin!

Hedge/Rex law offices

9:53 P.M October 20th

I sat there, sobbing. _My family, they are dead. It's been a few weeks, but it's hard, losing your family all at once. I'm such a baby._ I thought. The WM-9 case was still fresh in my head, where the fake Detective fulbright killed my family all at once with a bomb. Salty tears slowly rolled down my face, and onto my blue vest, soaking it, and it soaking into my white dress shirt, my blue star with white stars, and into the couch we had at the Hedge/Rex Law office.

I was working overtime, but mostly crying to myself. I pulled out my iphone to play some music, mostly more like The beatles, Five Finger Death Punch, Johnny Cash, anything classic rock or new, with very few country music. "Ring of Fire" came on, by Johnny Cash, not the cover by Social Distortion.

"Love, is a burning thing. When hearts, like ours meet. Bound, by wild de-" the song was interrupted the song, it was "Machine Gun Blues" Social Distortion. _Damn it. I'm in no position to talk to anybody. Can't be Rex, it's almost ten, too late. It must be a new case. I can't miss this. Bills are coming soon, and we'll have to pay our bills and renew the license and a paycheck would be nice at the moment. _

I answered. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello! I need a defense attorney, but the Wright Anything Agency can't do "anything" He He" The voice said. I sighed. _Enough puns people. Even names have puns now. _"But I heard that Rex was a good attorney, very skilled for being so new. Is he by chance in?"

"This is his partner. What are you accused for, where, and your name. I'll investigate tonight and we might take you as a client." I replied, pulling a notepad out from my blue pants.

"I am being accused of murder at the mcdonalds near Tres Bien place. I am Mr. Fox, or better known as at the nightclub, Rave palace, Dj Pwn-thee." Fox replied.  
"Ok. I'll see what I can do. Bye." I hung up without waiting. Getting up, I was trying to hide the fact i was crying. I grabbed my signature sunglasses, keys, and my wallet, to get me a lemon-lime drink called "Trite" made Godo Cola. I walked outside to ride my 2002 Softail Harley Davidson Motorcycle.

Mcdonalds

10:10 PM October 20th

I kicked the kickstand down and turned the ignition off, taking the key with me. The McDonalds was empty save for a few people, and the police littered the place. I got off and walked in to see who I could talk to about the time of the crime.

What I saw in there, my eyes grew big and my jaw dropped, hanging down. It was Nick, Apollo, Maya, Pearly, and Athena. Each with a meal in front of them. _Guess they still allow business. _ I turned and rushed out to call Rex.

The phone rang a few times, before a groggy sounding Rex came on the speakers. "Hello?" He asks.

"Get your ass down to the McDonalds near your house, We got a new case." I say.

"I'll be there!" He sounded alert now. He hung up and I had to wait for him. I decided to go get me the "Trite" soda. I got to the counter. "Hello Miss, May I please get me a Medium cup?"

"Yes you can, sir!" She said, getting a cup. "You're the lawyer trying to solve this case, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Hedge "Lea" Fee, attorney at law. Why?" I ask.

"Because, you get this for free." She replies. "You will get 10 free meals for solving this case!"

"Ok, that's kind. Thanks" I say. She gave me the cup and smiled sweetly at me. _She's pretty nice. _I turned around with a small smile and went to the fountain, getting me the soda.

I got a straw and put it in, after opening it. I brought the straw to my mouth and took a drink, it helped me calm my nerves, and not wanna break down. A motor sound started to become evident, and I walked outside, waiting for Chris, not looking towards the lawyer and his group.

Chris parked next to mine and took his helmet off, sweat evident for who knows why, but the fact was that he was there, and that's all that mattered at the time. "'Bout time? Wouldn't you think?" I call out.

"Sorry man." He replied. Detective Gumshoe came over to us.

"Hey, pal! You can't be here! This is a police Investigation." I took a sip of my "Trite" looking amused at him. "What is it?"

"We're the attorney's for this case." Rex replied. He pulled out his badge to prove it, and I followed his lead. "Give us the sweet lowdown."

I smirk, realizing the reference. _He'd be a great in the music business, he'd be more classical though. It's his favorite _"Well, what we gather, the Victim is Andrew Sherman, a man who was looking for a job, and found one at a nightclub. Sly fox, the defendant was worried he'd lose his job and Bang! Shot Sly. But… we didn't find the weapon, or even the bullets!"

"Interesting." Rex states.

"Very" I say.

"First, we need to get some sleep." He said.

"You, you need sleep." I sip from the drink. "I can investigate just fine. You know my sleeping disorder." I use my hair to cover one side of my face, and bring my left to my right side of the neck scratching, embarrassed.

"Fine. See you tomorrow." He turned and walked away.

I sigh. "Detective, I wanna talk to the witnesses and is there any immediate evidence i can veiw? I simply ask.

"Yes. It's Phoenix and his group, and we got video recording you can view." He says.

"Thanks." I turn around and walk back inside. _Okay, so I saw Maya, Pearl, Apollo, Phoenix, Athena, and a random McDonalds worker. I have to check the alibis and the video footage tonight, then continue tomorrow with Rex. I… I… I can't face Nick though. _"Hello." I saw without ease, forcing a small smile on my face. "I need to check your alibi's between the time of 7PM and 7:10PM. Ladies first, Ms. Pearly Fey, come over to this table real quick?"

"Sure!" Pearly came over, excited. "What'cha wanna know Mr. Hedge?"

"May I please know what you were doing while the murder took place?"

"Sure" She smiled. "Well, we were eating burgers, Mystic Maya and where having a reunion of love" _I internally laugh. _"Then Apollo went to the bathroom at around 8:10, and not long after that, a there was a gunshot, and we ran out to go investigate, and we only saw the trench coat man, he was covered with blood, and the other man was lying there, dead. I heard a man yelling at Apollo to call the police."

"Thank you pearly, send Maya over now, will ya?" _Damn, that ain't good for the DJ, or Apollo._

"Yes !" She got up and ran to Maya, and she walked over.

"Heya Maya, been a while, don't you think?" I say

"Yeah. What I was doing at the time was eating burgers catching up with Nick, trying not to show my annoyance with Pearl, that we aren't lovers. Then Around 8:10 Apollo went to use the bathroom, and then a gun was shot, and apollo was still in the bathroom. We ran out to check the scene, and the man was laying there." She put her hand over her lip, "I heard Big Mac yelling at Apollo to call the police."

"Ok. Send Athena please" Maya got up and Athena walked over. "Hey Theny, can I possibly stay at your house?" She's like a sister to me.

"Sure!" The mood matrix went green with happiness. "My alibi is that I was listening to Maya talk to Pearl that she doesn't love boss, and sometime Apollo went to the bathroom, and not long after that a the gunshot ended a man's life. We went to check it out, and found a dead man, as well as a man yelling at Apollo."

"Ok, send Nick over please?" She got up with a small skip and sent Nick over. "Hey Nick. This ain't looking too well for Apollo… at this point he's a suspect. Can I have your alibia?"

"I think you already know it." Him being kryptic, still.

"Yes."

"Okay, good. You know I wanna show you something." He pulled out a green nine. "This is called a magatama. It lets you see secrets people have buried in their hearts."

_He must be on some new drug the doctor prescribed him. _"You on pot?" I accidentally blurt out. "Oh Shit! Sorry! Didn't mean to say it like _that, _but it's impossible that you can just happen to see these chained doors over someone's heart!"

"It's possible. After all, this is a sacred item from the Kurain Village. You know, with all the spirit medium stuff. Also, it's chains and locks." He passed me the magatama.

Magatama: A green nine that can see into people's hearts, I guess.

Magatama added to court record

"Oh… still, it's not possible."

"I'll go get Big mac, and see for yourself." Before I could object, he got up and walked to the McDonalds employee.

He stepped over to me. "Yes? Lawyer boy." How he said lawyer boy… it creeped me out in a bad way.

"May I please get your alibi?"  
"I was working, and went to the bathroom. I saw the guy in re over there kill that man!" He stated. Everything behind him went negative for a second, then black. I could physically hear the chains coming across covering around his body. Two locks appeared. _Why am I being shocked all night now?_

"Oh, okay then you're good." He got up and walked away, I stared at Nick. The hell happened? Those, chains and locks… What were they?"

"Psyche locks. They protect peoples secrets they've buried deep in their hearts. You will need evidence to break them though, and I suspect you have none."

"You're correct. I was just going to ask Apollo for his alibi and then look at the videotapes and bathroom" I return to the trite drink, after the long while. "Bring Apollo over here please?" He left and Apollo came over. "This isn't looking good for you man. I might have to arrest you for suspicion of murder, but I know you didn't do it. Did you?"

"Never. I'd lose everything" He said, no psyche locks. "I went to the bathroom, and when i got out one of my gloves was missing, I was yelled at to call the police by Big Mac."

"Okay. Thanks. I'm going to go check out the video footage, check out the bathroom and go to Athena's." I say. I get up to go ask for the footage.

Next time is everything else mentioned.

By the way go check out my friend 13yearoldwine's profile.


	3. Investagation 1-2 continue

A/N Okay guys. Sorry for cutting the chapter short but I've been fishing and trying to lose some weight for wrestling in high school. It's spring break where I am so I might update some what more often. For those who are interested, I will be writing two MLP x Phoenix Wright fanfics, thanks to my friend 13yearoldwine (Go check him out) bringing up some unpleasant things from my past and blackmailed me with them. So yeah, I will be writing some of the first cases for my new O.C Adam Edgeworth, then Adam's POV for "The New Moon" or some name like that. I have the first chapter for "Failure" (Last Of Us) planned out, so that might be up sometime this week. I do get Paranoid very easily, just so you know. So Imagine what happened when I read any creepy pasta's. Haha. But Cupcakes made me laugh like hell. Sorry about the bad romance scene, but I just love me romance novels. I got a large collection of them :D and they're still growing. So expect more romantic fics out of me. I'm not disturbed by sexual stuff, I've walked into two people eloping to even be fazed by it. It might surprise me who it is though. So know, I might do some of that, but it'll be rare. 1/10 fics will have it okay?

Legal notice: I own nothing of McDonalds, Phoenix Wright, nor Doctor Who. I just own the story idea and a few of the O.C's

Videotapes and vents, 1-1 Continue!

I got up from the table and walked to the counter, leaving Apollo behind. "Hello Again Miss! If it wouldn't be too much hassle, I'd like to view the Videotapes. It's part of the ongoing investigation for Dj Pwn-Thee."  
"But Mr, do you have some sort of reason I should allow you to view the tapes?" I flash my badge to her. "Oh, of course, sir! Here you go! Have a nice night!"

"Thank you Miss. Say, didn't I tell you I was the attorney?"

"I dunno. I don't have the best of memory." She pulls out a small CD Labeled **Crime. **"Here you go Mr."

**Crime CD: A CD with the crime recorded on it.**

**Crime CD Added to Court Record**

"Thank you." and I walk to Dick. "Greetings again, Dick. Do you have a laptop I could use to view this evidence?"

"No. But you can go ask Prosecutor Edgeworth!" He replies.

"M… Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Yeah, pal! He'll be leading the prosecution side. Great, huh?"

"Y… yeah." I stammer. I knew him. He's a damn good prosecutor. Almost got me convicted. "Just perfect." I walk off to look in the bathroom into the vents. I got in the bathroom and saw a man in a red suit looking into the vent. "Hello Edgeworth. Been at least a month?"

"Yes it has Mr. Fee." He replied without looking back.

"Find anything interesting in the vents?"

"Yes, Apollo's glove, three bullets, and a Glock."

"Can I see examine them?"

"Sure." He handed me the items. "You know what strikes me odd, there is three bullets, but every alibi I've heard, there was only one shot."

"Really? I haven't asked the witnesses."

"They don't look shot either. Simple logic proves that they had other plans with the bullets. I wonder if they were meant to murder." I pause. "Can I use your laptop? I wanna see what was on this disc."

"Sure. If I find one scratch, you'll buy me a new laptop." I rolled my eyes. I walked out and sat at a table, entered the cd in, and started to watch.

*Read the prologue*

_It's plain obvious that it's Big Mac, but I'll need better evidence. _I took out the CD and shut the lid to the laptop. I walked back into the bathroom. "Here's the laptop." He took it back and examined it. Scratch free. He set it back in that briefcase.

"Can you fit in this vent?" Edgeworth asked.

"I might. Let me see." He moved out of the way, and I got on my stomach and crawled in. "Yes." I crawled and it got much bigger much faster. _Why would Edgeworth need me. Even Dick could fit in here. _"It's quite large."

"Thank you for the help." Edgeworth said. I started to crawl, and found a small note. I looked it over. It was the BT-6 case. It was between Mac and Fox. Fox was sued for blackmail, but was proven innocent. _Motive. _

"I found something interesting. I think it has Mac's motive on it." I call and crawl back. I show him the paper. He just nodded.

**Small note: Outlines of the BT-6 case. Possible motive for Big Mac.**

**Small note added to Court Record.**

_I should leave, but I need to talk to mac. I should get the glove and gun and glove analyzed. _I decided to just go buy Athena the present I've been wanting to, to show her my gratitude for the past couple of months, taking care of me. I was a year younger than her, and still am. I got on my bike and went towards a pawnshop.

Light came evident behind me, but I didn't bother me. _They're just going home._ But a felling was welling up in my heart. It was paranoia. But I get paranoid over everything, so I ignored it. I pulled into a empty lot.

I parked and set my kick stand. _Maybe I shouldn't wear my sunglasses all the time, My eyesight is horrible. _I walk into the pawnshop. A more large bald man was behind the counter, just looking at his guns on the wall. I looked at the ring section. _Presto! _It was perfect. It was diamond coated, with a emerald on it. A small price tag near it with $320 by it. _It's a lot, but it's worth it._

"Um… Sir." He seemed to snap out of it and looked at him. "I would like to purchase this ring."

He walked over. I pointed at the ring. "Oh. That one. It's a beautiful one. Sure, you can. Getting married or something?"

"No, it's to show my gratitude towards my friend, some bad shit has happened and she helped me through it."

"Wanna continue?"

"You can see the some it in the court stuff. But can I please just buy this ring?"

"Sure, $320" I pulled the money out of my wallet and handed it to him. "Here you go." I walked out.

I blur tackled me down to the ground. It surprised me. A fist hit my face, sending my glasses off and flew into the wall. I saw who it was. Big mac. _I don't have a chance!_ Another fist hit my face. I put my hands in front of my head and blocked two hits with my arms.

He realized this and used one hand to push them off to one side, and used the other to beat me. I was powerless, and could do nothing.

Everything started to fade, and go black. A familiar voice shouted "Eureka!" A police man came up and threw Big mac off me. I started to crawl away to the sunglasses. They were somehow not broken. I took them and put them on. Edgeworth came over and took them off. "Your eye's are dilated. Where are you?

"Some pawnshop."

"Who are you?"

"Hedge lee fee"

"Why is your last name fee?"

"Like I know."

"You're good." He pushed the glasses back down. I got up.

"I'm not pressing charges on this peice of shit man, yet. I'll get him in court." I say. I walk to my bike and leave.

Athena's house

October 21st 12:00 AM

I pulled into the driveway and parked. I opened the house with my key, to find Athena making some sandwiches on the couch watching doctor who reboot season seven part two disc two, last episode, the name of the doctor. She instantly stopped. _Must be hearing my discord. It must be worse than it was before, by so much._ "Hey Athena, I bought you something." I sit next to her and pull out the ring. She looked at it and smiled. "I wanted to show my gratitude towards you, for bringing me in and saving me when I went through bad times. You really saved me." I gave off a sad smile and slipped it on her finger.

"Thank you. It wasn't much." She blushed. _I know how she feels, but I don't know how I feel. _She started up her mood matrix. "Let me give you some therapy."

"No… no. Not now okay? I just wanna go to sleep. I just got beat as you see, and that takes something out of ya." I say.

"Okay, tomorrow for sure! You need to be at the best you can." She said enthusiastically. I smile and go up, knowing where to go. I got upstairs and changed into spare cloths I had here. I got into bed and tried to sleep. I knew what was coming, which would be comforting.

I laid there, not moving. the door opened. "You still awake?" I nod. The door closed and Athena slipped into bed with me.

"Thank you. It's nice to have someone like you" I say. I felt a blush coming on. _Guess that's how I feel _I cuddle closer to her.

"It's nice to have you." She replied. She turned her head and kissed me on the lips. It was deep, and surprising

She tasted like Peanut butter and Jelly. When our lips made contact, I hesitated for a second, but quickly returned the kiss. She pulled away, and fell asleep soon after.

Hedge Followed suite. That was all the therapy he'd need to last him a lifetime.

A/N And there you have it. Sorry the kiss scene was bad. I promise I have better. Here is a better one from the upcoming dual fic, "The New Moon" (Or something like that!)

[She kissed me, in which I gladly returned. She tasted like grape wine from the restaurant we ate at not too long ago. I put my hands around her waist Her tongue started to prod at my lips as she brought her hands onto my neck. I let her in and she started to explore automaticly. She started to bring her tongue down my throat, gagging me. I held back the gagging noises and started to fight her back. She pulled her tongue away and I fought to get into her mouth. It was a dead stalemate, but she gave up. I explored her mouth like I was investigating it. Her teeth where perfectly straight unlike mine.

She pulled away, it was to short in his opinion. But he was panting. Out of breath. So was she.]

I will hopefully have two chapters up quickly!


End file.
